Legends:Droide sonda Víbora
O droide sonda Víbora, comumente conhecido como droide sonda Imperial, foi um droide sonda de exploração espacial profunda produzida pelas Indústrias Arakyd. O modelo Víbora foi baseado nos droides sonda de sucesso das Indústrias Galalloy. O design do droide também dependeu muito do trabalho dos Sistemas de Inteligência de Sensores Vípora, uma corporação adquirida pela Arakyd durantes as Guerras Clônicas. Apesar de terem sido usados quase que exclusivamente para fins militares, esses droides eram considerados droides de segunda classe. Aparições *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' * *[[Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (romance infanto-juvenil)|Romance infanto-fuvenil Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back]] *[[Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (romance)|Romance Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back]] *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Perfect Evil'' * *''Entrenched'' *''Child of Light'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' video game * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 4: The Rebel Opposition, Part 4'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' * *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' Fontes *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Segunda Edição *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Operation: Elrood (livro)'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revisado'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * * *''The Making of The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * * * * * * * * }} Categoria:Droides sonda Categoria:Produtos das Indústrias Arakyd